boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:CraftWarrior2 / Four New Players
Chapter 1: The Lobby=Chapter 1: Note to reader: This may be bad. xXMc_HammerXx was in Roblox. He was looking at the forums on random pages, when he saw an ad for Boss fighting stages. He thought "Hey this game looks fun, why not try it? He clicked on the game. DaDodgeBallPro, was a dodgeball lover, (as you can probabl tell) was looking at his friends list, when he saw his friend playing a game called "Boss Fighting Stages". He looked at the thumbnails, and saw a baller class. As soon as he saw that, he jumped right in. EdgyMcGee, was looking for a hard game, but found all the games easy. He saw Boss Fighting stages. He looked at the description and saw that it was for the more experienced side of Roblox. He clicked the play button, and waited for the server to load. Mr_DoubleRainBow, got bored of his last game, and started looking for a new one. He looked at featured games, and didn't find anything he wanted to play, until he came across Boss Fighting Stages. He figured he should try this game out. xXMc_HammerXx got in the game. He looked at the screen. Crusher, Piercer, Slicer, and Baller were the choices. He thought "Crusher sounds cool!" and chose that class. DaDodgeBallPro looked at the same options. He looked at baller and said "Thats the one I want." He clicked on Baller. EdgyMcGee took a look, and saw the class slicer. He did like swordplay, so he moved his mouse over to the Slicer class, and clicked it. Mr_DoubleRainBow was deciding between Piercer and Slicer. He guessed that Piercer was a spear and Slicer was a sword. He went with Piercer, because spears have more range. xXMc_HammerXx joined. There were three others already there. One had a red shirt, and was casually leaning agains a wall, one was in blue, and sitting on the floor in deep thought, and the last was in purple, and was reading the messages the NPC's give. xXMc_HammerXx said "How are you all?" "Good." "Fine." "Excited!" DaDodgeBallPro said "Does anybody know how to play?" EdgyMcGee pointed out that they were all level zero, so they were new too. Mr_DoubleRainBow said that they should all introduce themselves. Mr_DoubleRainBow went first. "I'm Mr_DoubleRainBow, but I like it better when people call me RainBow." xXMc_HammerXx went next. "I'm xXMc_HammerXx, but you can call me McHammer." EdgyMcGee said "So you're a hip hop fan?" "Nope! I just like hammers. I just thought it would be funny." "Okay." (side note: McHammer was a hip hop star.) It was EdgyMcGee's turn. "I'm EdgyMcGee, but I prefer McEdgy." DaDodgeBallPro said "Edgy Redgy." "What?" "I don't know." (side note: this is a forum joke) "..." DaDodgeBallPro went last. "Always save the best for last! I'm DaDodgeBallPro, but I like it when people call me DodgeBall." "What should we do?" said McEdgy. DodgeBall said "Hey look! some ladders are over there! I wonder what is up there." He went to check. "Aw. There's nothing here. The server started talking. "Game is starting in a bit." "Welcome to Boss Fighting Stages." "First, enemies will start swarming you." "Defeat enemies, then the boss arrives. Isn't that SIMPLE?" DodgeBall said "Yeah." McHammer said "Bro. Its automated chat." "Oh." "Defeating enemies gets you money." "And of course defeating bosses gets you more money." "The game will slowly become more difficult." RainBow said "Hey look! The game is starting! DaDodgeBall said "Oh yeah, it is!" "You ready?" said McEdgy. "Of course I am!" replied McHammer. |-|Chapter 2: Stage 1= Chapter 2: The four players spawned in the first area. They all looked at their weapons. "Yessss! a dodge ball!" exclaimed DodgeBall. "A sword!" commented McEdgy. "A hammer!" commented McHammer. "A bow." RainBow noticed. "I thought it would be a spear" he muttered. "We seem to be in an arena of some sort" noted McEdgy. The server started talking again. "Here comes the first batch of enemies." "Here we go!" Shouted McHammer. monsters start appearing in the corners of the map. DodgeBall started chucking dodgeballs at the monsters. a dodgeball connected with the first monster and it crumpled to the ground. "All right! One down!" McEdgy whirled into battle, slicing one monsters head clean off, and stabbing another in the stomach. McHammer blocked an attack using the handle of the hammer, and countered by smashing the monsters head in. RainBow lined himself up carefully so that two monsters were in a line, then shot both of them with deadly accuracy. They continued shooting, slicing, smashing, and throwing, until all of the enemies were gone. McHammer said "So, what now?" "Well, if what the server said is right," RainBow said, "A boss should spawn." The server started talking again. "Enemies defeated." "Initiate: Boss Spawn" The Lord of the Shadows appeared. "Wow! He looks hard!" commented DodgeBall. "Take him down!" McEdgy yelled as he jumped at the boss and began swinging. They all attacked him with all they had, and a few seconds later, he died. "Well, that was easy." grumbled McHammer. "I really hope it gets harder fast." joked DodgeBall. "Well, here are the next minions." said RainBow. Shines started appearing. The players killed the shines. "What kind of name is shines anyway?" muttered McHammer. Reflectar appeared. "Reflectar? Seriously?" DodgeBall shouted. They took down the boss almost as fast as the other one. The process repeated. Origin Zombie spawned. He summoned two zombies. "I'll take the zombies!" Hollered McEdgy. |-|Chapter 3: Stage 2=Nothing is here yet. Category:Fanstuffs Category:Fanfiction